loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
The classes listed within the Core Rule Book are all totally acceptable in any Lorald based game, but it's worth looking at the further details below to gets some more depth. Classes from other sources such as the Advance Player's Guide and and Ultimate Magic have some special conditions and even major restrictions so they can not be played without serious consideration from the DM or even at all in some cases as they do not fit into the theme of the campaign (Gunslinger). 'Core Classes' Barbarian Bard Cleric Druid Fighter Monk Paladin Ranger Rogue Sorcerer Wizard Loraldian Classes Spellsword Drow Agent classes Geomancer Antiok Paladins Griffin Rider Chaos Monger Magus Monk of the Sacred Fist Proxies (Beta) Justiciar SwordSei 'Classes Archetypes' Below are a list of the core classes and their archetypes options from various Pathfinder sources. After each one is a location or group that embrace this archetype or where it might be found. These are not exclusive and it is possible with the DM's permission to play one not from this area or group, or even to have an organization elsewhere. This list is simply to add versatility to the existing classes throughout the world. 'Barbarian' Armoured Hulk (Straitia mid, Eridor orcs) Beastkin Berserker (Ehloria) Breaker (Debautugal, Devesti tribe, Nevadir) Brutal Pugilist (Tamador) Brutish Swamper (Daigobar) Burn Rider (old Xixia) Cave Dweller (Drorn east) Deepwater Rager (Debautugal) Dreadnought (goths) Drunken Brute (Belplundi) Drunken Rager (Sidonia) Elemental Kin (Dalmasca) Fearsome Defender (Coglaris) Flesheater (Vasran) Geminate Invoker (spirit users, Straitia) Giant Stalker (Nonrdorn) Hurler (Lochland) Invulnerable Rager (Straitia) Jungle Rager (Conja) Liberator (Orgoth) Mad Dog (Llanador) Mooncursed (Kiskiak) Mounted Fury (Parethwee) Pack Hunter (goth wolves) Pack Rager (Ehloria) Primal Hunter (Western Elves) Raging Cannibal (Vashran) Savage Barbarian (jungles everywhere) Scarred Rager (Straitia, Debautugal) Sea Reaver (Ravaged Coast) Sharptooth (Qyoua) Superstitious (Straitia) Titan Mauler (Nordorn) Totem Warrior (Kiskiak) True Primative (Conja) Untamed Rager (Uhmirfan) Urban Barbarian (Averdene) Wildborn (Kiskiak) (illiterate) Wild Rager (Straitia) 'Bard' ''Advance Player's Guide: Arcane Duellist (Eyshabreen) Archavist (Eyshabreen) Court Bard (Lake Serafyn) Detective (Averdene) Magician (Arcanville) Sandman (Eyshabreen) Savage Skald (Straitia) Sea Singer (Sea of Devils) Street Performer (Chorin, Averdene) Ultimate Combat: Archaeologist ('Shattter Sword' order) Daredevil (Eyshabreen) Dervish Dancer (Bajiir) Ultimate Magic: Animal Speaker (Ehloria or the elves) Celebrity (Adalancia) Demegogue (Eberlene rebels) Dirge Bard (Caernooth 'Black Bards') Geisha (Chinrin) Songhealer (Naythen) Soundstriker (Ranadon) 'Cleric' Ultimate Combat: Crusader (Heirone, Nallandyr) Divine Strategist (Eridor) Evangelist (Hilsyren) Merciful Healer (St. Cathrine, Ranadon) Ultimate Magic: Cloistered Cleric (numerous churches but often Fryknoss) Separatist (Ranadon) Theologian (Ethos, Fryknoss) Undead Lord (Orcus, Urnicral) 'Druid' Aerie Protector (winged elves, Auwdwaki) Ancient Guardian (Kaebria north) Animal and Terrain Domains (varios) Animal Shamans (Ehloria) Ape Shaman (Conja) Ape Shaman (Conja) Aquatic Druid (sea elves, merfolk) Arctic Druid (Neverlands) Bat Shaman (goths, Staitia) Bat Shaman (Quilltrun) Bear Shaman (Kiskiak) Blight Druid (Quilltrun) Boar Shaman (Staitia mid, Rom) Cave Druid (Tolish) Cave Druid (Underdark) Death Druid (Straitia) Defender of the True World (Quilltrun) Desert Druid (Nevadir, any deserts) Devolutionist (Dorginscel) Dinosaur Druid (unknown) Draconic Druid (Allagoreand) Dragon Shaman (Shabraisha) Drovier (Merdinia) Eagle Shaman (Kiskiak) Elemental Ally (Dalmasca) Feral Shifter (Riorast, nvar) Feyspeaker (Heart Lands) Fungal Pilgrim (Debautgal) Goliath Druid (Drorn east) Green Faith Initiate Green Scourge Halcyon Druid Jungle Druid (Conja, any jungles) Kraken Caller (Sea of Ruin) Leshy Warden Life Channeler Lion Shaman (Ehloria) Mantella (Grippli) Menhir Servant (Tolish) Mooncaller (Eyshabreen) Mountain Druid (Drorn) Mountain Druid (Tolish, any mountainous areas) Nature Fang Pack Lord (Ehloria) Plains Druid (Kiskiak, any plains dominant areas) Planar Extremist (Dalmasca) Progenitor (Halninatiad) Reincarnation Druid (Eridor) Restorer River Druid (Grenindyril, Llamador) Road Keeper (Eridor) Rot Warden Saurian Shaman (lost isles) Season Keeper (Triaxian) Season Sage Serpent Shaman Shark Shaman (Sea of Devils) Skinshaper Storm Druid (Kiskiak) Sunrider Supernaturalist Survivor (Destrach) Swamp Druid (Falgosia, Daigoba, any swamp areas) Swarm Monger Tempest Druid (east coast) Tempest Tamer (west coast) Toxicologist (Tor'tura) Troll Fury (Troll) Urban Druid (Averdene) Urushiol (Caidro) Veiled Adept (Canocanovan) Wild Whisperer (Kiskiak, Ehloria)) Wolf Shaman (Goths, Straitia) World Walker (Eridor and anywhere) 'Fighter' Advance Player's Guide: Archer (elves) Crossbowman (Kaebria) Freehand Fighter (Eyshabreen) Mobile Fighter (Grenindyrill) Phalanx Fighter (Eridor) Polearm Master (Goldcoast) Roughrider (Parethwee) Savage Warrior (Conja) Shielded Fighter (Eridor) Two Handed Fighter (Halninatiad) Weapon Master (Aurander) Ultimate Combat: Armour Master (Eridor) Brawler (Debautugal) Cad (Rogue's Isle) Dragoon (Leoshire) Gladiator (Debautugal) Tactician (Eridor) Thunderstriker (Dorginscel) Tower Shield Specialist (Eridor) Unarmed Fighter (Tamador) Unbreakable (Tolish) 'Monk' Advance Player's Guide: Drunken Master (Belplundi) Hungry Ghost Monk (Urnicral) Ki Mystic (Tanador) Monk of the Four Winds (Eridor) Monk of the Healing Hands (Antiok) Monk of the Lotus (Gausia) Monk of the Sacred Mountain (Antiok) Weapon Adept (Artaxia) Zen Archer (Eastern Trinity Qu) Ultimate Combat: Flowing Monk (Averdene coast) Manoeuvre Monk (Kaebria) Martial Artist (Adalancia) Master of Many Styles (anywhere) Sensei (Tamador) Sohei (Kiskiak) Tetori (Inda'bol) Ultimate Magic: Quinggon Monk (Tamador) 'Paladin' Advance Player's Guide: Divine Defendor (Nallandyr) Hospitilar (Ranadon) Sacred Servant (Antiok 'Serolla') Shining Knight (Kaebria) Undead Scourge (Pelor) Ultimate Combat: Diving Hunter (Easten Trinity Qu) Empyreal Knight (Kaebria) Holy Tactician (Eridor) Knight of the Sepulcha (Urnincral) Sacred Shield (Nallandyr) Ultimate Magic: Oathbound Paladin (Kaebria 'Silver Seven') 'Ranger' Advance Player's Guide: Beast Master (Anatani) Guide (Pathfinders) Horse Lords (Parethwee) Infiltrator (Eridor) Shapeshifter (Eyshabreen) Skirmisher (Halninatiad) Spirit Ranger (Kiskiak) Urban Ranger (Averdene) Ultimate Combat: Battle Scout (Eridor) Deep Walker (Eridor 'Tunnle Fighters') Falconer (Tolish, Kiskiak) Warden (Anatani, Hilsyren) Wild Stalker (Halninatiad, Anatani) Ultimate Magic: Trapper (Hilsyren boarder) 'Rogue' Advance Player's Guide: Acrobat - Adalancia halflings, Kaebria Burglar (Eyshabreen, Rogue's Isle) Curpurse (Eyshabreen, halflings) Investigator (Arcanville) Poisoner (Eyshabreen, drow) Rake (Rogue's Isle) Scout (Hilsyren, Eridor) Sniper (elves) Spy (Eyshabreen, Murbank, drow) Swashbuckler (Eyshabreen, Sea of Devils) Thug (Lemnor, Rogue's Isle) Trapsmith (Eyshabreen, Rogue's Isle, Bekorum, gnomes) Ultimate Combat: Bandit (Hilsyren Eyshabreen, Eridor) Chameleon (Eyshabreen, drow) Charlatan (Eyshabreen) Driver (Quilltrun, Hilsyren) Knife Master (Eyshabreen, Eridor) Pirate (Sea of Devils) Roof Runner (Averdene) Sanctified Rogue (Hilsyren) Survivalist (Eridor, Anatani) 'Sorcerer' Ultimate Magic: Crossblood (varies) Wildblooded: Anarchic (varies) Ariel (Eridor) Bedrock (Tolish) Brutal (Abyss, drow, Tortura) Empyreal (Kaebria) Envenomed (Ophideons, Ny'sheeba) Groveborn (Riorast, Rasbaer) Karmic (inda'bol) Linwork (Neverlands) Pit Touched (Hell, Dorginscel) Primal (Jade Dale, Kaebria) Rime Touched (Neverlands, Arctic) Sage (Daniloth) Sanguin (Quilltrun) Seaborn (any undersea races) Sylvan (elves) Umbral (drow) Visionary (Southern Trinity Qu) Void Touched (Gausia) Warped - secret '''Wizard' Ultimate Magic: Scrollmaster (stupid) Ultimate Combat: Arcane Bomber Seige Mage (Eridor) Inner Sea Magic: Pimalist (Storm Mages) Shadowcaster (Shadow Mage Apprentice) Society Field Guide: Scroll Scholar (Arancville Scholars) Arcane Discoveries Arcane Builder (Arcanville Crafter Mages) Fast Study - only 15 mins to learn spells Feral Speech (Elves) Forest's Blessing (Elves) Immortality Multimorph Opposition Research Split Slot Staff-Like Wand Golem Constructor (Arcanville Crafter Mages) True Name (4th Sect Arcavist) Steward of the Great Beyond (4th Sect Arcavists)